


akhir.

by insanitydreamer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, fall out of love, mention of drugs, pretty abstract
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitydreamer/pseuds/insanitydreamer
Summary: ada kalanya sebuah hubungan memang bukan untuk dipaksa, dan hubungan lama bukanlah sebuah jaminan akan terjadi happily ever after nantinya. — mingyu/jihoon
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	akhir.

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari lagu megurine luka - just be friends, dan bisa dibilang ini impromptu. I hope you'll still enjoy the ride tho.
> 
> happy reading!

1.

“Udah selesai?” Jihoon angkat bicara di belakang Mingyu, memperhatikan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mulai mengemas barang-barangnya dalam kotak-kotak yang tengah berserakan di kamarnya saat ini. Tanpa menoleh, anggukan Mingyu meresponnya, menutup kotak kardus yang ia kemas dengan lakban. “Katanya Going Box-nya dateng jam berapa?”

“Ngg—” _satu tarikan, dua tarikan lakban, pastikan kardus yang ia kemas saat ini cukup erat untuk mencegah barang di dalamnya terburai dalam situasi yang tidak diinginkan_. “Katanya satu jam lagi?”

Gumaman Jihoon pun meresponnya, sebelum suara langkah kecilnya menjauh dari pendengaran Mingyu, dan secara refleks membuat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kardus, sebelum mengubur kepalanya di kedua lipatan tangannya, helaan napas panjang namun pelan meresponnya.

Hari ini hari terakhir mereka tinggal bersama, sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka yang sepakat memberi waktu satu minggu untuk membereskan kedua barang mereka.

Dan juga hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka pun memutuskan baik dari kontrak rumah mereka dan hubungan mereka berdua.

* * *

2.

Sarapan yang Mingyu siapkan pagi ini kembali tak tersentuh oleh Jihoon.

(Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja, walaupun pada akhirnya Jihoon akan meminta maaf ketika ia pulang kerja nantinya, Mingyu akan tetap meresponnya _lain kali jangan lupa lagi_ , dan tentu saja, Jihoon tetap lupa di kesempatan lain.

Sudah biasa, sudah biasa—mungkin Mingyu yang terlalu sensitif, _tak apa_ , sebagai _composer_ yang kondang, sudah wajar kalau Jihoon bahkan lupa dengan kebutuhan primer dirinya sendiri.)

Terkadang Jihoon benar-benar merasa bersalah, terutama setelah _deadline_ selesai dan pikirannya kembali jernih dan tersadar dengan presensi Mingyu di rumah mereka; dengan dirinya yang pulang membawa makanan atau barang kesukaan Mingyu, dan berakhir dengan tautan kedua bibir mereka dan kedua tangan di masing-masing baju mereka, punggung menyentuh kasur dan memadu kasih di atasnya, dengan tirai hitam bertabur bintang melambung tinggi di luar jendela kamar mereka malam itu.

( _Ah, selalu saja begini_ —pikir Mingyu, namun tetap saja kedua tangannya aktif melepas sabuk yang memeluk erat pinggang Jihoon, terlalu mabuk dengan anggur dan presensi Jihoon di atas pangkuannya saat itu.)

Menghela napas, dengan sarapan— _sandwich_ telur dan sosis, dengan selada dan tomat untuk menyeimbangkan makro dan mikro nutrient—yang sudah Mingyu siapkan (namun pada akhirnya tak tersentuh karena Jihoon lebih memilih sakit daripada kesehatannya sendiri), ia pun membawa piringnya ke dapur, dengan helaan napas kembali terdengar darinya.

Sebelum ia menginjak pedal tong sampah dan membuang makanannya ke sana.

* * *

3.

“Wajahmu pucet.”

Celetukkan Jihoon membuyarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya, namun kedua matanya masih terpasang di layar televisi yang menayangkan film _Avengers_ kesukaan Jihoon.

“Perasaanmu aja mungkin,” Gubris Mingyu, menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki saat ini, secara tidak langsung menghindari tatapan Jihoon padanya saat ini.

Tanpa Mingyu lihat pun, dengan hubungan mereka yang sudah menyentuh tahun ketujuh, ia sadar Jihoon menatapnya dengan kerutan dahi terpasang di wajahnya, terlihat tidak yakin dengan kembali bertanya, “Bibirmu pucet juga _by the way._ ”

“Mungkin karena aku ga pake lip balm hari ini.”

“Kamu seriusan gapapa?”

_Entahlah, menurutmu bagaimana?_ —sempat terbesit dalam pikiran Mingyu, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk merespon, “Gapapa kok, paling karena kerjaan aja ini mah.”

“Mingyu—”

“Ji,” Mingyu segera memotongnya, jemari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah televisi mereka saat ini, sebelum angkat bicara, “Masih mau nonton?”

“ _Mingyu._ ” Jihoon kembali memanggilnya, suara lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

“Kalau ga nonton kumatiin aja—”

“ **Mingyu.** ”

“ _Jihoon_ ,” helaan napas Mingyu terdengar setelahnya, “Jadi masih mau kamu tonton ga?”

Kali ini Jihoon lah yang menghela napas, kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah televisi, sebelum ia akhirnya merespon, “… masih kutonton.”

“Aku tidur duluan kalau gitu.”

“Mm.”

Mingyu kembali menghela napas, bangun dari sofa tanpa melihat Jihoon, sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mereka, menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

* * *

4.

“Habis kita lulus,” Jihoon berceletuk, menghentikan Mingyu yang telah menggelar karpet untuk tempat makan siang mereka di taman saat ini, secara refleks menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. “Mau tinggal bareng?”

“Tapi kan Kakak lulus duluan nanti?”

“Udah berapa kali kubilang buat _stop_ panggil aku Kakak, huh?”

“Baru bilang dua kali sih sebenernya.”

“GA DIJAWAB _LITERALLY_ JUGA.” Seru Jihoon kesal.

Tawa Mingyu berderai setelahnya, sebelum menghempaskan dirinya di atas karpet dan menyiapkan makanan mereka. “Kan Kakak—wajahnya gausah kesel gitu bisa ga, Kak?” Jihoon memutar kedua bola matanya, ikut duduk di atas karpet setelah melepas sepatunya. “Kan Kakak baru bilang buat berhenti panggil Kakak kalau gasalah… seminggu yang lalu?”

“Maksudmu kamu mau bilang kamu belum biasa?” gerutuan Jihoon membalasnya, yang direspon Mingyu dengan anggukan mantap. “Udah seminggu padahal?”

“Ya dikiranya aku manggil Kakak udah berapa tahun?”

“Oke, _fair enough_.”

“Tapi Kak,” Mingyu kembali angkat suara ketika Jihoon mulai mengonsumsi _sandwich_ yang Mingyu buat hari ini, “Kaya yang tadi kubilang, nanti kan Kakak lulus duluan? Kakak mau nungguin?”

“Hmm,” dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan _sandwich_ , Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, sebelum menelan makanannya dan berceletuk, “Sebenernya aku ga keberatan sih.”

“Walaupun misalkan ada kemungkinan skripsiku bisa mundur setahun?”

“Omongannya kok ngaco ya lama-lama?? Katanya kemarin tinggal ambil data sama sidang??”

“ _Misalkan,_ _misalkan_.”

“Kalau ga… ya habis aku lulus, kita langsung pindah aja?” Jihoon terdiam setelahnya, kedua matanya masih terlekat pada Mingyu, sebelum dengan hati-hati menambahkan, “Ya… kalau kamu mau sih. Ini nawarin aja sebenernya.”

Mingyu bergumam pelan, anggukan kecil merespon Jihoon, sebelum bertanya, “Mau model rumah atau apartemen?”

“Rumah aja mungkin? Lebih bebas sama kayaknya lebih murah daripada apartemen; dan lebih luas juga kan jatuhnya?” Respon Jihoon cepat.

“Oh? Kakak udah nyari-nyari apa gimana?”

“Ya… bisa dibilang gitu sih,” kedua tangan Jihoon secara sembarangan ia bersihkan dengan kemejanya, sebelum pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan beberapa referensi rumah yang sudah ia cari kepada Mingyu, “Kemarin aku nemu ini, ini, sama ini—”

* * *

5.

Kata dokter, obat yang beliau berikan pada Mingyu harus ia minum tiga kali sehari terutama setelah makan, dan diminum sejumlah dua pil di setiap waktunya, dan dapat ditambah jenis obat lain dengan dosis satu tablet bila ia mengalami serangan panik.

Kata dokter, Mingyu harus mengurangi _stressor_ dan mulai berolahraga dan mencari kesibukan agar ia tidak terdistraksi oleh kecemasan yang ia alami saat ini.

Kata dokter, ada baiknya bila Mingyu tidak bisa mengurangi _stressor_ yang ia hadapi saat ini, lebih baik dijauhi dan prioritaskan kebahagiaan dia sendiri.

Mingyu hanya mendengarkannya dalam diam, secarik resep tergenggam erat di tangannya, banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalamnya sembari menunggu gilirannya menebus obat yang dokter berikan untuknya.

( _“Kalau sumber stressor sekaligus sumber kebahagiaan saya ada di satu hal yang sama, saya harus bagaimana, Dok?”_

_“Kalau itu… mungkin, saran saya, ini saatnya saudara Mingyu untuk mencari sumber kebahagiaan baru, dan lepas dari sumber kebahagiaan saudara Mingyu yang lama.”_

_Tawa pelan Mingyu meresponnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua tangkupan wajahnya, sebelum perlahan merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat pelan. “… susah juga ya, Dok.”_ )

* * *

6.

“Ini kunci rumah kita nanti.” Jihoon menyodorkan kunci yang ia bawa kepada Mingyu, senyum sumringah terlekat erat di wajahnya.

(Hari itu adalah ketiga kalinya bagi Mingyu melihat senyum sumringah dari Jihoon—pertama adalah ketika Jihoon mendapat kabar bahwa _Avengers_ terbaru akan rilis, dan yang kedua adalah saat Jihoon menerima ajakannya untuk berpacaran.)

“Rumah kita.” Ulang Mingyu.

Anggukan Jihoon meresponnya. “ _Rumah kita._ ”

_Rumah kita_ , kedua kata itu terdengar ringan dan manis di telinga Mingyu.

* * *

7.

Hubungan mereka mulai renggang ketika Jihoon mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mingyu tahu, dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _composer_ , ada kalanya jam tidur adalah jam kerja, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, dan itu merupakan dari pekerjaannya, _dan Mingyu pun berusaha untuk memahaminya, karena itu Jihoon dan mimpi Jihoon sedari dulu._

Pada awalnya mereka masih saling mengontak dengan _chat_ , saling mengingatkan untuk makan dan jaga kesehatan, namun perlahan Jihoon mulai jarang membalas, dan pada akhirnya sampai titik dimana ketika Mingyu bertanya _“Kok chatku ga kamu bales?”_ pada Jihoon setelah ia pulang, dengan cepat Jihoon merespon “ _Lupa, kita ngomong nanti aja ya, aku capek_.”

Janji mereka untuk makan sarapan bersama pun perlahan mereka langgar, pertama Jihoon, dan selalu Jihoon, dan pada akhirnya Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk tidak menyiapkan sarapan kembali karena dari keduanya, tidak ada lagi yang bersedia untuk duduk dan makan di ruangan makan mereka.

Kehidupan intim mereka pun perlahan menghilang dari kamar mereka—Mingyu yang mulai jarang tidur di kamar karena semenjak Jihoon sering pulang malam atau pagi, memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa untuk menunggu Jihoon pulang sebelum paginya ia pergi bekerja, dan Jihoon yang lebih memilih untuk tidur di studionya sendiri daripada pulang ke rumah mereka.

Tidak apa, keduanya sudah biasa dengan hal itu, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti, Mingyu paham akan hal itu.

_Ia amat sangat paham akan hal itu—_

Namun mentalnya berkata lain ketika hanya satu ketukan di pintu, yang terletak persis di depannya saat ini, yang akan membawanya ke psikiater untuk kegundahan dan permasalahannya, yang cukup terakumulasi di dalam pikirannya saat itu.

* * *

8.

Hari itu Mingyu tidak pulang ke rumah.

Pada awalnya Jihoon hanya menepis pikirannya, menganggap mungkin Mingyu terlalu sibuk menjadi model hari ini, dan tidak sempat pulang karena tempatnya yang jauh dari rumah, dan mungkin akan kembali keesokan harinya seperti biasanya, dan akan mengabarinya melalui _chat_ dan meminta maaf baru menghubunginya karena baterai ponselnya yang habis malam itu.

(Jihoon tidak berusaha untuk meng- _chat_ Mingyu, terlalu percaya dengan dugaannya yang biasanya benar, dan memilih untuk tidur dengan sisi sebelah kasurnya kosong di malam itu.)

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga Mingyu masih belum pulang ke rumah.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, dengan cemas menggigit jemari tangannya dengan tangan lainnya memegang ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Mingyu, namun percuma, sudah hampir sepuluh kali ia memanggil pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, respon _‘nomor yang anda hubungi saat ini sedang sibuk’_ lah yang menyapa telinga kanannya.

Dengan refleks, ia pun membanting ponselnya di atas sofa, geraman frustrasi terdengar darinya, sebelum ponselnya pun kembali menyala, dengan nomor asing terpampang di layar monitornya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jihoon pun mengangkat teleponnya, dengan kesal menyapa, “Siang, dengan saya sendiri Lee Jihoon—” sebelum perkataannya terputus, mendapatkan kabar bahwa saat ini Mingyu berada di rumah sakit, terutama masuk unit IGD, karena overdosis obat anti depressan yang dikonsumsinya.

Jihoon secara refleks mengambil kunci mobilnya, berterima kasih sebelum menutup panggilannya, dan segera berlari ke garasi, membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya.

* * *

9.

Langit-langit putih menyambut Mingyu ketika ia membuka matanya.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam iris matanya. Setelah menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada, kedua matanya pun mulai berpendar di dalam ruangan yang ia datangi saat ini, mencoba mengenali dimana ia sekarang, sebelum secara refleks menarik napas ketika menemukan sosok familiar di lapangan pandangnya.

Di samping kanannya ada Jihoon, terlihat kusut dengan keringat yang masih berpeluh di daerah dahinya, napas terdengar tersengal dan tercekat ketika menyadari Mingyu telah sadar, sepasang bibirnya seperti mengutarakan sesuatu namun Mingyu tidak bisa mendengar apapun saat ini.

_Kenapa Jihoon datang ke sini? Sejak kapan ia perduli dengan Mingyu?_

Beberapa suster pun datang ke dalam ruangan, mengecek kondisi Mingyu setelah sadar, memberikan terapi cairan yang sesuai dengan kebutuhannya saat ini, sebelum terlihat mengonfirmasikan sesuatu dengan Jihoon, yang pria lebih tua darinya itu merespon dengan anggukan ragu.

Pintu kamar pun tertutup setelahnya, meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan berdinding putih dalam hening, sebelum Jihoon pun angkat bicara, suara terdengar berat dan _lelah_ , “Udah dari kapan?” tatapan kebingungan terlekat erat di wajah Mingyu, dimana Jihoon segera membetulkan pertanyaannya, “Maksudku, udah dari kapan kamu minum obat anti depresan?”

“Uh… setahun yang lalu kalau gasalah.”

“Kenapa kamu ga bilang?”

“Kalau bilang pun,” tawa sinis Mingyu meresponnya, memalingkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kamar rumah sakit saat ini, sebelum menambahkan, “Belum tentu juga kamu tiba-tiba langsung perduli juga, kan, _Kak_?”

“Mingyu—”

“Kak,” kedua mata Mingyu terasa panas, namun ia menolak untuk menyerah di situasinya sekarang, dengan bibir yang bergetar, ia bertanya, “Kita sampe disini aja ya?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Sampe disini aja, Kak, hubungan kita. Kita putus aja ya?”

“Ming, kita bisa bicarain baik-baik—”

Gelengan lemah Mingyu memotongnya, sebelum ia meghela napas, mengusap air mata yang terlanjur jatuh di pipinya dengan pergelangan bajunya, masih menolak untuk melihat Jihoon saat ini. “Jujur, Kak, aku udah ga kuat, _ga kuat dengan semua ini_ , dan aku ga yakin kita bisa kembali kaya dulu, dan kunjunganku ke rumah sakit ini ga akan jadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya nanti kalau kita berusaha buat pertahanin hubungan kita kedepannya.”

“Minggu—” suara Jihoon terdengar lelah, _terlalu lelah untuk membantah pernyataan Mingyu saat ini, atau ia tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan yang ada_ , sebelum hela napas berat terdengar darinya, “… kamu yakin?”

Anggukan lemah Mingyu meresponnya, dengan helaan napas pun terdengar setelahnya.

Jihoon kembali menghela napas, saat ini kedua matanya tidak terpaku pada Mingyu kembali, memejamkan matanya dengan kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

Detikan jarum jam menggema di kamar Mingyu saat itu; keduanya hanya terdiam, sudah kehabisan kata-kata akan akan alasan apa yang harus dipegang untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

(Mingyu sama sekali tidak melihat harapan di hubungan di mereka lagi, tidak dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.)

“Satu minggu.” Jihoon pun angkat bicara, “Kasih aku satu minggu.”

“Kak Jihoon—”

“Kasih aku satu minggu buat urus rumah, dan urus barang-barang buat pindahan juga, karena kalau kita putus, kita ga mungkin tinggal bareng lagi kan?”

Mingyu menghapus sisa air matanya, tertawa pelan, sebelum merespon, “Satu minggu setelah aku keluar rumah sakit?”

“… kalau kamu ga keberatan sih.” Jawab Jihoon, terdengar hati-hati dalam perkataannya. “Sebelum itu biarin aku ngurus kamu selama kamu di rumah sakit.”

Helaan napas lega pun terdengar dari Mingyu, sebelum kedua matanya perlahan tertutup, efek obat mulai menghampirinya, sebelum merespon. “Oke kalau gitu.”

* * *

10.

Kotak terakhir Mingyu sudah masuk di dalam bak truk pindahannya saat ini.

Menghapus peluh keringat yang menetes di dahinya dengan pergelangan tangannya, ia pun berbalik ke arah Jihoon, senyum lemah terkias di wajahnya. “Udah semua, Kak.”

Jihoon pun tersenyum, walaupun tidak sampai di kedua matanya, sebelum berceletuk, “Mau langsung berangkat?”

Gelengan Mingyu meresponnya, “Kata supirnya masih siap-siap, mungkin sebentar lagi.”

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, dengan tidak ada satupun dari mereka memutuskan kontak mata mereka; saling bertautan, tidak lagi bergetar seperti masa mereka masih berpikir bahwa keputusan mereka untuk berpacaran adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat.

Hanya ada iris hitam Jihoon yang Mingyu lihat saat ini, dengan gurat lelah terkias tipis di wajahnya, dengan senyum pahit pun muncul setelahnya.

“… Mingyu.”

“Ya, Kak?”

“Aku cuma mau bilang,” Jihoon mengulurkan tangan kanannya, senyum pahitnya terkias lebih prominen dari sebelumnya, sebelum menambahkan, “Aku ga nyesel kenal kamu dan menghabiskan waktu tujuh tahun bareng kamu.”

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecut, meraih uluran tangan Jihoon dan menjabatnya erat, sebelum merespon, “Aku juga, Kak,” jabatan tangan mereka semakin erat, sebelum Mingyu ikut menambahkan, “Nanti aku kabarin kalau aku udah nyampe di tempat baruku nanti.”

“Mm.”

“Jaga kesehatan ya, Kak, jangan lupa makan.”

“… kamu juga.”

Kedua pasang mata mereka masih bertaut, jatuh dalam diam, sebelum Mingyu melepas tangan mereka dan pamit ketika supir truk pindahannya memanggilnya, memintanya untuk segera masuk ke mobil untuk menunjukkan jalannya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi mereka; hari akhir baik dari hubungan Mingyu dan Jihoon, dan tidak dipungkiri, beban yang Mingyu rasakan saat ini sedikit ringan ia rasakan di bahunya.

(Mungkin, _mungkin untuk sekarang,_ ini saatnya mereka untuk memulai hidup baru, tanpa satu sama lain, _tanpa menyambut satu sama lain di pagi hari, dan tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam ketika mengakhiri hari mereka._ )

* * *

11.

**minggu97 13.27** : kak aku udah sampe

**minggu97 13.27** : ini sekarang tinggal _unpack_

**minggu97 13.27** : makasih kak atas 7 tahun ini

**minggu97 13.27** : _and goodbye, too, I guess_

**minggu97 13.27** : aku harap kita bisa bahagia walaupun ga sama satu sama lain

**ljhoon 18.23** : sori tadi ketiduran

**ljhoon 18.23** : oh oke

**ljhoon 18.24** : tadi aku juga habis beres-beres kamar baru

**ljhoon 18.24** : makasih juga ming

**ljhoon 18.24** : dan ya… kamu juga

( _read by minggu97_ )


End file.
